This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Because the Center is located 35 miles from the University, the Center Business Office serves as the central point of contact for Center faculty and staff for virtually all financial and administrative functions. All transactions submitted by the Primate Center are reviewed and approved by the Business Office to assure compliance with both Federal and University regulations and policies. Pre and post grant and contract award functions processed by the Business Office include budget preparation and assistance with submission, award administration, account reconciliation and all required financial reporting. Business Office staff members work closely with Grants &Contracts Accounting and the Sponsored Research Administration for grant compliance and submission. Both annual and five-year base grant budgets are prepared. Cost recovery rates are prepared and administered for internal and outside collaborative studies. Outside collaborative projects are invoiced and their payments processed by the Business Office. Business Office staff work with the IT staff in developing and maintaining databases and applications for the tracking of animal assignments and acquisitions, project cost recovery, and various administrative records. Some Human Resource functions are handled by the Business Office, including hiring and termination of employees, initiation and distribution of payroll, effort reporting, submission for background checks and required drug screenings. General support services are provided, including reception, switchboard, postage and shipping and central filing.